nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
WHY
'''WHY '''is a single released by NF in 2018. It's assumed to be off of his upcoming album. Audio Lyrics Too many faces Too many faces Too many faces Yeah What's your definition of success I don't trust the thoughts that come inside my head I don't trust this thing that beats inside my chest Who I am and who I wanna be cannot connect Why? Don't think I deserve you get no respect I just made a couple 'mill still not impressed Let You Down goes triple platinum yeah okay okay I guess Smile for a moment then these questions start to fill my head Not again I, push away the people that I love the most Why? I don't want no one to know I'm vulnerable Why? That makes me feel weak and so uncomfortable Why? Stop asking me questions I just wanna feel alive Until I die This isn't Nate's flow Just let me rhyme I'm in disguise I'm a busy person got no time for lies One of a kind They don't see it I'll pull out their eyes I'm on a rise I've been doing this for most my life and no advice Take my chances I just roll my dice Do what I like As a kid I was afraid of heights put that aside Now I'm here they look so surprised Well so am I, whoo! They don't invite me to the parties but I still arrive Kick down the door then I go inside Give off that I do not belong here vibe Then take the keys off of the counter let's go for a ride What do y'all look mortified? I keep to myself they think I'm sorta shy Organized Let You Down's the only song you've heard of Well then you're behind Story time Wish that I could think like Big Sean does but I just can't decide If I should stick my knife inside a pennywise I, I don't care what anybody else thinks Lies, I do not need anyone to help me Lies, I kinda feel guilty cause I'm wealthy Why, I don't understand It's got me questioning like Why? Just tell me why Not back to this flow Inside I feel divided Back when I didn't have a dime But had to drive Back before I ever signed I questioned life Like who am I man? Whoo! Nothing in me is ever good enough I could be working for 24 hours a day and think I never did enough My life is a movie but there ain't no telling what you're gonna see in my cinema I wanna be great but I get in the way of myself and I think about everything that I can never be Why do I do it though? Aye, why you always looking aggravated? Now the choice you know I had to make it When they talk about the greatest they gon' probably never put us in the conversation Like something then I gotta take it Write something then I might erase it I love it then I probably hate it whats the problem Nathan? I dont know! I know I like to preach to always be yourself But my emotions make me feel like I am someone else Me and pride we made a pact that we don't need no help Which feels like I'm at war inside myself but I forgot the shells I hold my issues up for all to see like show and tell A lot of people know but not a lot know me well Hold my issues up for all to see like show and tell A lot of people know but they don't know me well Too many faces Too many faces